


El asks for help

by Lady_of_the_Rings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Rings/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Rings
Summary: Eleven asks Max for help, and Max has a minor lesbian panic.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	El asks for help

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot. I'm new to fan fic writing, so this is my first! Feedback and ideas are appreciated. Might add more on later.

When Eleven asked Max for help, she wasn't sure what to do. They weren't friends, really, more like acquaintances. Friend of a friend. Not that Max didn't want to be friends. Eleven was so incredible, with her awesome mind powers and her chocolate eyes and her wavy brown hair... Max shook herself out of her daze.

Eleven was still standing there in front of her, Max's skateboard in her hand.

Max gulped. Her tongue felt dry and she was starting to feel a little dizzy. "S-sure!" she squeaked quickly. She winced. Christ, Eleven must think she's a total weirdo. Of course, the cutest girl in Hawkins (and probably in Indiana, Max thought) comes to ask for her help, and she can barely stutter out a word.

She was so screwed.

Eleven, however, didn't seem to have noticed Max's minor panic attack. "Okay," she said, smiling and taking Max's hand. "Come on!"

Max's whole body was tingling excitedly. Eleven was holding her hand!

As El dragged her along, Max started to grin stupidly. Oh, she was _so_ screwed.


End file.
